Wireless communication systems communicate information over a shared wireless communication medium such as one or more portions of the radio-frequency (RF) spectrum. Recent innovations in mobile computing devices and the increased availability of advanced, interactive, multimedia and other data services have resulted in increased demands placed on wireless communications systems. Furthermore, the limited bandwidth of wireless communications systems and the cost of transmission of data, among other factors, are important considerations when implementing wireless communications systems. One particular area that results in increased demands on wireless communications systems is different types of applications that require varying amounts of wireless bandwidth. As the number and type of bandwidth intensive applications continues to increase, the demands placed on wireless communications systems and mobile computing devices also increase. Consequently, techniques designed to manage application priority and enhance application usability are desirable.